


The Chronicles of The Sawyer-Danvers

by achawla1981



Series: The Sawyer-Danvers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achawla1981/pseuds/achawla1981
Summary: Sequel to Alex Danvers Squared. The story of Alex and Maggie as they work towards their happily ever after including all the ups and downs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alex and Maggie add a new member to the family. Alex wants to get Maggie closure from her past.

Maggie’s POV

It had been a couple of weeks since our family had moved into our new house. It was a charming two – storey house with a nice yard. Alexander’s adoption had also been finalized and his new name was Alexander Sawyer Danvers or A.J for short.

The actual moving in was the easiest part of the whole process. We bribed Kara with pizza and pot stickers and she used her powers to get the whole move done in two hours. Ever since we had moved and he had seen the yard, A.J had started begging Alex and I to get a dog.

That evening, I was in the kitchen cooking lasagna for dinner and A.J was in the playroom.when Alex finally got home from work. Once she had put down her things, she came over and greeted me with a kiss.

I noticed she was looking nervous for some reason.

“So, you know how A.J has really been asking for a dog?” she asked while chewing her bottom lip

“Yes” I drawled. “Danvers, what did you do?” I asked more suspiciously

“Please don’t be mad” she requested before rushing back out to her car.

I stood there looking confused till she came back leading in a pit bull puppy.

“Kara rescued this poor little guy today. He’s abandoned and needs a family. Can we please keep him?” Alex pleaded giving me the puppy dog eyes.

“We can decide later” I answered trying to buy some time. “Let’s see how he is with A.J”

“A.J, can you please come out here for a minute?” Alex called out in the direction of the playroom

We noticed he was very prompt in coming out as last week he had  received a lengthy time out for ignoring us and not listening when we had asked him to come talk to us.

“What is it moms?” he asked before noticing the puppy 

 “Puppy?” A.J said in awe

“Yeah buddy, here’s your puppy!” Alex said, letting the dog run

“Danvers, he seems great. He may be a little big though . He might end up hurting A.J once he’s grown to full size” I said concerned

“Maggie, A.J is a half alien with super powers. He can easily handle a full grown pit bull” Alex pointed out

“Plus trust me, he’s the sweetest dog ever, right?” Alex said looking at the dog that ran and jumped on her licking her face.

“Alex, just the fact he reaches your face when he jumps on you says everything!”

“Maggie, come on! He’s just a puppy. He’s boisterous but he has a good heart.” Alex defended.

“Can’t we get a little dog? Do you have anything against being tiny?” I asked with my hands on my hips

“I don’t really want a small, yappy, ankle biter” Alex shuddered “Also, I have absolute respect for tiny and I like it. I am with you aren’t I?” Alex laughed

“Short jokes. Really Danvers. You think that’s the best way to convince me to keep the puppy” I gave her my most unimpressed look

“Okay, shutting up now” she agreed quietly

She continued trying to make her case “Look at him. You can put your hand in his mouth and he wouldn’t bite! Safest dog for a kid” Alex said, putting her hand inside the dog mouth. The dog licked her.

“Oh you’re a good dog!” Alex said scratching behind his ear.

“Danvers” I said still unsure.

“Look how happy A.J is,” Alex said kissing my jawline before teasing my earlobe “Please Dimples. I’ll thank you later, make it worth your while.” she whispered seductively.

“Those are unfair tactics but okay fine, we can keep him” I said giving in

“A.J, we get to keep him” Alex smiled.

“Thanks Mommy” A.J said excitedly before giving me a huge kiss on my cheek. 

“We should really name him. What do you guys want to call him?” Alex asked.

“Puppy!!” A.J suggested

“Yeah, we can’t call him puppy sweetie” I smiled.

 “How about Beast” Alex suggested

“Beast” I said in disbelief. “That’s insulting to the little fellow”

“Okay Maggie the great, why don’t you suggest one” Alex said laughing.

“I like scooter” I suggested

“Nah” both Alex’s said in unison  
  
“Nemo“ A.J suggested as he was a huge fan of Finding Nemo.

“We can’t name him Nemo” I quickly said.

“Okay, how about Zeus or Krypto” Alex finally said.

“I like Zeus” A.J said excitedly

“Yeah, it’s not the worst name” I agreed 

At that moment Alex got a text from Kara “I like Krypto or pot sticker” it read

“No Kara” both Alex and I said knowing she could hear us

“If that’s what you want.” Alex said nodding her head.

“Yes!! Zeus!!” A.J said hugging the dog.

“My god Danvers the fact you made A.J think he chose the name… I feel like I should applaud you.” I exclaimed sarcastically

“He did pick the name.” Alex insisted. “Now this little one needs to get used to it, right Zeus?”

I couldn’t help but smile as I saw Alex playing with the dog. “Come on Zeus, say hi to your other mom.” Alex said, and the dog ran towards me, jumping on me licking my face. He jumped on me so enthusiastically that he almost knocked me to the ground. Alex and A.J burst out laughing.

_I gave them my cut it out look_

* * *

 

“Come on A.J, I got him toys and food and treats!” Alex said, taking A.J to the car. I followed them with Zeus right behind us wagging his tail.

“Oh my god Danvers!! Did you buy all of the store??” I teased.

“Well, I wanted him to feel at home…” Alex defended, getting the stuff out.

“Alex, he will have more toys than A.J” I quipped.

“Zeus, come here.” Alex said ignoring me. Zeus came to Alex, she looked him in the eyes, “Sit” She told him. The dog didn’t move.

“He’s a puppy. Give him time” I said shaking my head.

“Just thank god he’s potty trained.” Alex told me

 “Well I’m going to teach him to sit!” Alex announced.

“Me too!” A.J agreed.

They tried for a few minutes but Zeus refused to sit.

“Let me show you how it is actually done” I laughed

“Zeus sit” I said making the dog sit, then giving him a treat. I did it a few times.

Then I said “Sit” but didn’t make him. He looked at me.

“Zeus sit” I repeated. He sat down and I gave him a treat. We did that for a while, until I was sure he got it.

“My, my, if it isn’t the dog trainer” Alex teased with a warm look of admiration in her eyes.

“He’s a good dog, right Zeus?” I said, Zeus barked in response “He agrees.”

It was late so we put A.J to bed and Zeus in his puppy bed.

We also went to bed “Thanks for letting us keep him” Alex said hugging me from the back, her hand caressing my  stomach.

“How could I say no? There is no way I could resist three sets of puppy dog eyes” I laughed leaning into Alex. Alex kissed my neck sucking on my pulse point.

Just then Zeus jumped on the bed.

“Hello buddy” I said. “Oh, you’re so sweet, come here.” The dog came and lay next to me and I cuddled him. “God Danvers, he’s so cute!” I gushed

“Adorable… but is he going to sleep in our bed?” Alex asked. "We told A.J that Zeus couldn’t sleep in his bed so it’s probably not the best idea to have him in our bed."

“It’s all new for him. He’s missing his mommy.” I said caressing the dog.

_Fine I was a big ball of mush when it came to this puppy_

“Okay I love this little puppy but he is interrupting my cuddle time here. I can’t believe I am jealous of a puppy!” Alex complained grumpily.

_I just chuckled in response and cuddled Zeus closer_

* * *

 

Alex’s POV

I walked up to Winn’s desk to find him joking around with Kara.

“Hey guys sorry to interrupt. Winn, I need you to find information on someone for me”

“Come on dude, why do you save all the illegal jobs for me. Find this, hack that” Winn complained

“Do I need to remind you what my index finger is capable of” I deadpanned

I heard him gulp “Okay who are we looking for?”

“John and Helen Sawyer” I said seriously

“Aren’t those Maggie’s parents?” Kara asked curiously

“Yes, I want to find them and reach out to them to try and get Maggie the closure she deserves. Maggie is my future and I want to marry her someday but I feel like she can’t step fully into the future with me till she gets closure from her past. I need to do this for her” I explained with tears in my eyes

“We should tell Maggie though” Kara suggested

“Not right now. If I contact them and they totally blow me off I don’t want to her put through the feelings of pain and rejection again. If they seem even a little receptive, I will tell her so that she can make the level of contact with them that she chooses”

“Okay, let me know if I can help in any way” Kara offered

“Thanks Kara” I said gratefully

“I have the information you need” Winn said handing me a tablet with the files pulled up.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number “Mrs. Sawyer, my name is Alex Danvers. I am Maggie’s girlfriend. Do you have a minute to talk?”

_She didn’t slam the phone on me…..that’s a good sign_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls night out part 1. Alex and Maggie lay a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments.

Maggie’s POV

It was a busy morning and I was trying to juggle making breakfast and supervising A.J getting ready for school.

As I was frying the bacon, Alex came rushing into the kitchen from our room.

She sounded a little out of breath “I just got off the phone with Kara. She wants do girls night tonight”

“That’s crazy Alex. We need a little more notice than that” I frowned

“She had a big fight with Mon El last night so she needs to get out and cut loose” Alex explained “Come on Maggie, it will be fun. We haven’t been out in a while”

“For you, yeah. Who all has Kara invited?”

“Lena, Lucy and Vasquez. It will be a perfect time for Kara and I to put our plan into action” she sounded excited

“You guys still on for your match making gig?” I rolled my eyes

“Yes, it will be fun so stop being such a grump” she laughed

“Okay Danvers, want to make a bet to make it interesting?” I challenged

“What bet are we talking about?” her interest was definitely piqued

“By the end of the night, Lena and Kara will have kissed each other” I said confidently

“Pfft, no way. You still on about that. Kara is totally straight and has a boyfriend. I think if anything, Lucy and Lena will hook up though Vasquez also has a good shot with Lucy” she scoffed

“Are you ready to put your money where your mouth is” I smirked

“You are on. What is the prize?” she raised a brow

“The loser is at the complete mercy of the winner all night. Sexually of course” I grinned

_She just stared at me with her mouth open for a few seconds._

“Cat got your tongue, Danvers? It’s okay if you can’t handle this, babe” I teased gesturing to myself

“You know I can handle you, Dimples. As I have proved many times” she smirked. “In fact, I want to up the stakes. The loser will have to do what the winner wants all day, sexually of course” she said with a look that was all about heat and passion.

“Hmmm, you sure you have the stamina to keep up with me all day Agent Danvers?” I couldn’t help but tease

“Only one way to find out, Detective Dimples” she said in a low voice before pulling me into a kiss.

I pulled away once we were both short of breath “Don’t want to change the topic but what are we going to do with A.J?”

“He and Zeus will spend the evening with Uncle Winn. Eating pizza and playing video games I guess” she sighed

“Winn is a bad influence on our son. He’s getting A.J even more obsessed with video games and the superhero stuff” I laughed

“Don’t worry I will threaten Winn with bodily harm before we leave. That will keep him on his best behavior” she said nonchalantly

I looked at her with complete affection “Have I told you lately how much I love you, Danvers”

“Not today” she deadpanned

“I love you Alex Danvers”

“And I love you Maggie Sawyer”

* * *

 

 Alex’s POV

I walked quickly up to the door of our house. I had got caught up at work and we were running late. We had to be at Kara’s in 30 minutes and I still had to change.

As I entered Maggie came up next to me and said  “Hey sexy!” 

I must have been thinking about something else because she caught me by surprise “Jesus Maggie. You scared me!” 

Maggie smoothed out the low cut black dress that clung beautifully to every curve on her body and pretended to look hurt.  “What kind of greeting is _that_ for your girlfriend?”

I smiled sheepishly and gave her gorgeous body the once over scan.  I then pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered seductively into her ear.  “You look absolutely amazing dimples.”

She pulled away slightly and returned the smile.  “That’s a _little_ better….”

I arched my eyebrow “Only a little?”  before leaning in and gently pressing my lips to Maggie’s.  She instantly moaned at the contact and parted her lips to invite my tongue in.

Soon I had Maggie pressed up against the  living room wall and pulled her tightly to my body, trying to ease the flames of desire burning inside and hoping that uniting our clothed bodies together would help the tension.   Our tongues danced a sensual dance and our hands roamed freely over each other’s bodies. 

The close contact emitted an incredible amount of heat and caused electricity to spark between us.  I heard Maggie  release a barely audible whimper and the sound drove me insane with arousal. 

I knew I was going to lose whatever little self - control I was gripping onto if I did not pull back.  Reluctantly, I swirled my tongue against Maggie’s and pressed my body into hers one last time before breaking away to recover. 

Maggie was left with her head titled back against the wall, eyes closed and attempting to regain normalcy of her breathing.  She opened her eyes to find me with a sly smile on my face, staring at her “Why…are you…smiling…like that?”  Maggie managed to speak with ragged breaths.

I grinned wider.  “Did you like _that_ greeting better, Dimples? Now I have to go get ready”

Maggie playfully swatted my arm.  “You’re mean!”

 “How am I mean?” I smirked

“Getting me all hot and bothered like that and then not following through!”  Maggie shook her head in disapproval

“I will follow through all day tomorrow” I teased with a wink before walking into our room

I couldn’t help but laugh when she muttered “You are such a tease, Danvers”

A little while later when I walked out in my figure hugging red dress Maggie let out a low whistle “Can’t we just stay in. We can have our own girl’s night”

“Later babe” I promised “Since, we are running late we are meeting the others at the club directly. Now let’s go”

“Fine, but you owe me Danvers” she grumbled

* * *

 

When we reached the club, Lucy and Vasquez were already waiting outside. They walked up to us once they saw us “Wow ladies. You cleanup nice” Lucy smiled

Maggie let out a small laugh.  “Thanks, Lucy. You both look really good too.”

“Where’s Kara and Lena? Lena was supposed to pick Kara up and they should have been here by now” I asked

"They should be here any minute…though that’s what Kara texted me twenty minutes ago!” Lucy frowned “Who would have thought the person that would be late is the only one who can fly”

“Lena doesn’t know Kara is Supergirl. So, no Supergirl talk in front of Lena” I warned

 “Ready to dance up a storm at the club, Susan?”  I asked Vasquez kindly as we were waiting.

“Yes Ma’am, been a while since I let my hair down” Susan answered

“We are out of work so please call me Alex” I smiled at her

“They are here” Lucy exclaimed as Kara and Lena finally arrived and walked up to us.

“Hey everyone. Lena, you remember Alex and Maggie. This is my friend Lucy and this is Susan who works with Alex at the FBI” Kara made the appropriate introductions.

“Good to see you again, Detective” Lena looked at Maggie a little coolly

“Sorry about that day, Miss Luthor. We were fed the wrong information” Maggie explained

“I understand. You were just doing your job” Lena said a little more warmly

“Lena, good to see you again” Lucy said with a small smile which came across more as a grimace

“You too, Lucy. It has been a while” Lena replied politely

“You guys know each other?” Kara asked surprised

“Yes, we met a few times through Lex and Clark” Lucy replied

“Oh of course” Kara nodded

“Lena and Lucy is a bust. They don’t like each other” I whispered in Maggie’s ear sounding disappointed

“And you and Kara spent so much time discussing a plan to get them together. I am so going to win the bet” Maggie snorted

“There’s still hope” I replied refusing to concede just yet.

* * *

 

A few minutes later our group was sitting at a corner table at the club which was packed with people and had music thumping loudly throughout the place.  We were happily sharing drinks, good conversation and much laughter.  

 “I’m just going to use the restroom” Kara got up and seemed wobbly which was surprising since she was not affected by human alcohol

I stood up as well needing to figure out what was going on “I’ll come with you, Kara”

“Okay” Kara giggled

Once we were inside the restroom I caught Kara’s arm “Are you okay Kara? Human alcohol shouldn’t affect you at all”

“Oh, I spiked it with something Mon El keeps around at home. I needed the buzz” she laughed

“You spiked it with alien alcohol. Okay, I just have to keep an eye on you” I said trying to calm myself down

“But ….I am fine” she pouted

“You are not fine…you are wobbling and slurring your words. And the only but is Mon El’s butt which I am going to kick for keeping alien alcohol at the apartment” I fumed

“Pfft you are no fun. Let’s go back out. I want to dance” Kara pulled me out of the door losing her balance and causing both of us to almost fall face first on the ground.

_This was going to be a hell of a long night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Girl's night out was getting too long so split into two chapters
> 
> Next chapter : Conclusion of girl's night out. Antics of drunk Kara and we find out who wins the bet between Alex and Maggie


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls night out part 2. Dancing, bar fights and make outs ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments.
> 
> This chapter picks up where the previous one left of.

Kara’s POV

After the near fall while coming out from the restroom, Alex and I arrived back at our table.

The music from _The Black Eyed Peas_ boomed throughout the club and “ _I’ve Got A Feeling_ ” pulsed…

“I love this song. Come on, let’s go dance” I looked at the group with my best puppy dog eyes.

“I will come dance with you” Lena caved first.

“Awesome” I cheered and led Lena to the dance floor. Lucy and Vasquez soon followed us while Alex and Maggie preferred to stay at the table

There was a sea of bodies on the dance floor congregated together, all swaying in different directions to the booming sounds the DJ spun.

_I was so happy to be with my close circle of friends out having fun.  It was nice to actually enjoy life for a bit versus juggling Supergirl duties and relationship drama._

As Lena danced alongside me I couldn’t help but notice how green her eyes were and how attractive she was.

 “Kara…you alright?” Lena asked noticing my day dreaming .

The feel of Lena’s breath, mixed with the sweet sound of her voice made my head spin “I’m good Lena…you are just so pretty” I said dreamily

Lena couldn’t hear me over the loud music “Sorry?”

My eyes widened in horror  _“So pretty? What the fuck, Danvers! Focus!”_

“Oh nothing, I was just saying you are witty” I tried to downplay it

“You okay Kara? You seem different” Lena asked concerned

I used the back of my hand to wipe the perspiration that formed above my brow “Yeah…must be the drinking and too much time in the sun earlier”

“Do you want to sit down, Kara?”  she asked sweetly.

“One more song, okay?”  I answered, pulling Lena closer.

“If that’s what you want” Lena laughed.

I smiled when I saw that Lucy and Vasquez were also pressed closely together a little distance from us on the dance floor. I was really happy that they were enjoying each other’s company. They both deserved the chance at happiness.

__

* * *

 

 

Maggie’s POV

“Kara and Lena sure look like they are cozying it up. They look hot together” I said smugly to Alex.

“Not a word out of you” Alex growled

_It’s so much fun teasing her_

“Just saying” I shrugged.

“Well don’t. That’s still my baby sister and she’s drunk thanks to that bone head Mon El. We need to keep an eye on her and a drunken hook up with Lena is not going to help” Alex said protectively.

“We will keep an eye on her” I agreed “You need to talk to her though babe. She needs to break up with Mon El once and for all. He’s constantly undermining her and doesn’t respect her”

“I will talk to her once she’s sober. He does make her happy though” I tried to explain the other side

“No offense babe, but sometimes you are as blind when it comes to him as Kara. I don’t understand how you can act as a cheerleader for him” I shook my head

“I will talk to her later. Let them figure it out” Alex responded.

_I nodded and decided not to push the issue any more._

My eyes turned to Lucy and Vasquez who were swaying together “At least your Lucy and Vasquez plan seems to be working out” I said amused

“Yeah, looks like it's working. Maybe make cupid my middle name” Alex definitely looked very proud of herself.

_I didn't bother with a response and rolled my eyes_

* * *

 

A few minutes late the rest of our group was back at the table, exhausted and thirsty from their activity on the dance floor.

“Not bad Major…you sure got some moves!” Alex teased Lucy downing a shot.

“Hey, no teasing my girl….I mean Lucy” Vasquez said quickly.

Lucy’s heart warmed at Vasquez’s actions to defend her.  “It’s okay Susan…Danvers here is just jealous because she can’t keep up with my stamina. Easy to talk trash when you are sitting at the table and not actually even coming to the dance floor”

“Oh please, dream on Lane” Alex huffed. “I could dance circles around you.”

 “Kiss Alex will you, Maggie?”  Lucy asked me

“What?”  I laughed

“It’s the only way to shut her up!” Lucy snarked

_The whole group erupted in laughter…except for Alex._

“Yeah…yeah…laugh it up ladies.”  Alex said, waving off our giggles. 

“While we wait for Danvers to stop pouting, I am going to go get a drink” Lucy laughed

 “I will come with you. You guys want us to bring you back anything?” Kara asked.

“Surprise me with something, Kara” Lena smiled.

Kara gave Lena  a bright smile “Oh…I’ll surprise you”

_I didn't know Kara Danvers could actually flirt_

_I nudged Alex gesturing towards Kara and Lena with a grin on my face._

_I laughed when she looked away grumpily_

“So, what’s going on with you and Lucy, Susan?” Alex asked curiously

“I asked her out and she said yes. We are going out to dinner next week” Susan said trying to play it cool but failing to hide the huge grin on her face

“Good one, Susan. I am really happy for you both” Alex smiled before high fiving Susan

_God this woman was amazing…..badass and adorable at the same time_

“Alex, you might want to check that out” Lena called out to Alex gesturing towards the bar

 “Kara …is dancing…on the bar?”  Alex was in complete disbelief.

* * *

 

Lena and Alex were on their feet in an instant, racing to Kara who gyrated her hips and danced up a storm like nobody’s business. 

Kara was grinding her hips like an MTV dancer and suddenly bent down and quickly moved upright causing her blonde hair to flip all around her.  It was like a clip of some late 80’s rock video hair move. 

 “I am going to kill you Lucy” Alex glared.

Lucy put her hands up in a gesture of surrender “I just jokingly dared her. I didn’t think she would actually do it”

While Alex was scowling at Lucy, Lena was trying to get Kara down  “Hey Kara…”

Kara glanced down at Lena, oblivious of her seductive bar dance.  “Hi Lena…”

“What are you doing up there?”  Lena asked.

“Dancing…Lucy dared me to” Kara grinned

“I see…as does the rest of the bar.”  Lena calmly informed her.

Kara suddenly looked around and realized the crowd was not hollering about the song but apparently for her…dancing…on top of the bar!

“Oops” Kara smiled sheepishly before starting to get down from the bar.

A half sober guy walked up to Kara "Hey honey…haven’t I seen you someplace before?"

Lena told the guy to shut up and they weren’t interested in talking to him.  
  
 The drunkard however didn’t give up “How about a lap dance, sweetie?”

_I really hoped Alex did not hear the man’s lewd comments…he would most certainly leave the premises in a stretcher once Alex was finished with him._

“I give you a minute to shut up and go away from here. After that I will start breaking the bones in your body and I doubt you will enjoy that” Alex snarled  
   
The guy took a big gulp from his beer and eyed Alex and Lena “Who the fuck are you two…her bodyguards?”

 “And what if we are?” Lena glared.

“Hot damn!  You two could guard my body anytime!”  The man screamed out with laughter, eyeing them lecherously  
  
I had heard enough….I walked up to the bar fuming. No one spoke to them like that on my watch.

Before I could reach the bar, Lena had hit the man’s jaw with a mean right hook while Alex had kneed him in the groin. He crumpled to the floor in pain. A lot of the bar patrons burst out into applause.

“My hero’s” Kara giggled kissing Alex on the cheek

She went to kiss Lena next. It seemed like she was aiming for the cheek but kissed her on the lips instead.

They both definitely looked a little dazed after the little kiss.

_Bingo…..I called it right. I knew I still had it_  

“I think the party’s over, Kara…”  Lena said softly. “Come on, I will take you home”

 Alex started to protest but Lena reassured her “Don’t worry Alex, I will tuck her straight into bed and let her sleep off her hangover. It’s not a problem. I want to do it”

Alex and I thanked Lena profusely before she led Kara out of the club.

Lucy and Vasquez also left shortly after. They shared a taxi probably planning details for their first date.

* * *

 

“So babe, I won our bet” I looked at Alex with a smug gin on my face.

“That didn’t count. Kara was drunk and she didn’t mean to kiss Lena on the mouth. She was aiming for the cheek but misfired” Alex protested

“Stop being such a sore loser Danvers” I laughed

“I am not. It was cheating. You won by cheating” she pouted

“You are wasting all your energy on pouting, babe. Better conserve that energy. You are going to need it all for tomorrow when I collect my winnings” I had a naughty, self-satisfied grin on my face.

Alex responded by cupping my face with her two hands to hold me steady.  Our tongues began to partake in a heated kiss.  It did not take long for hands to roam wildly and our bodies to make contact suggestively. 

I smiled into the kiss thinking _‘I could easily kiss Alex  for the rest of my life.’_

Both of us were in ecstasy as our hungry lips and starving tongues met.  This burning desire to have contact began with our impromptu make out session at home …and now…we were completely lost in exquisite pleasure, despite being in a club full of people.  

I inhaled sharply as Alex’s thigh placed just the right amount of pressure to my sensitive center.  Alex’s hands found their way around my lower back and pulled me deeper into her.  My pulsing core made contact with Alex’s body, causing me to release a guttural moan into Alex’s eager mouth.  She continued to kiss me with her highly skilled tongue which had me in a dazed state.

She pulled away with a grin on her face “Not so smug now, are we?” she took my hand and led me out of the club

_I normally hated not having the last word….but if this is way she was going to shut me up, I would gladly let her have the last word for the rest of our lives._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Kara definitely felt an attraction for Lena....she has to freak out first and then end things with Mon El so it will be a little slow. The seeds have been planted though
> 
> Lucy/Vasquez hit it off...yay
> 
> Maggie being all smug about winning the bet till Alex shuts her up
> 
> Next chapter : Drama returns. A.J gets in a situation where he risks exposing his powers to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex helps Kara figure stuff out. A dangerous situation causes A.J to use his powers and risk being exposed. An old enemy makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all those who are reading and left kudos and comments

Alex’s POV

“Kara open up. I know you are in there” I called out after having had to knock on her apartment door a few times.

After a minute the door opened and I could clearly tell Kara was still feeling the after effects from last night. She was still in her pajamas, her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was unkempt.

“Good morning sunshine” I greeted

“Not so loud” she grumbled. “Hangovers suck” she pouted

“Well, now you know how us mere mortals feel” I shrugged

“Big sisters are so mean” she glared

“And little sisters are so annoying. Anyway, cut the ‘tude dude. I got you hangover food – crullers and pot stickers” I grinned holding out a couple of bags

“Best sister ever” she smiled while inhaling in the aroma of the pot stickers

“Quick change of opinion but I knew these would help bring you around” I laughed

She brought out a couple of plates so that we could start enjoying our hangover brunch

“So how bad was I last night?” she asked sheepishly

“How much do you remember?” I asked wanting to know what I was dealing with

“The last thing I remember clearly was dancing with Lena and then have very vague memories of doing shots with Lucy at the bar. Next thing I woke up this morning tucked in my bed with a glass of  water by my bedside” she explained

“Okay” I drawled out.

_She really doesn't remember the more awkward parts of last night….that’s good_

“What are you not telling me? Please just tell me what I did” she asked me seriously

“Cliff notes version: Lucy dared you to dance on the bar so you did, creepy guy hit on you, Lena and I punched out said creepy guy, you kissed Lena and then she took you home and put you to bed ” I said quickly

“I did what” her face paled

“Yeah, you were thanking us for taking care of the creep. I think you meant to kiss her on the cheek but kissed her on the lips instead”

“I am never drinking alien alcohol again” she declared

“Good plan” I agreed “In fact I will cut down on human alcohol to keep you company.”

_Now that I had Maggie and A.J along with Kara the urge to use alcohol as a crutch was lessening everyday_

“Now that’s a good plan” she cheered

“Kara, do you like Lena?” I asked seriously

“I don’t know. I find her attractive and really like spending time with her. But, I have never liked women romantically before. I still like men” the look of confusion on her face broke my heart

“Some people like both genders and for some it’s about the person and not the gender. You can still be straight and be attracted to Lena. We will figure it out together” I pulled her into a comforting hug

“I also don’t know what to do about Mon El” she groaned

“You like him and he makes you happy right? That’s what you told me” I asked concerned

“Alex, you were the one who had to point it out that I even have feelings for him and you sometimes do know me better than I know myself. He’s nice and he’s definitely changing for the better every day but I don’t know if I want a future with him. We are just too different in some ways and we hardly ever agree on our beliefs. It sometimes feels like we are trying to fit a square peg into a round hole considering how much we fight. I just don’t want to fail at another relationship” she paced up and down

I grabbed her by the shoulders “Kara, you shouldn’t stay with someone because you think that’s what I want you to do or because you don’t want to be alone. It’s not fair to you or to him. Maybe you need to be single for a while and figure things out. Get to know Lena better and see if there’s a possibility for anything there. I will be with you every step of the way”

“Then I will be okay. I will talk to Mon El tomorrow” she sighed

“That’s enough talking. Now it’s time for hugging” I pulled her back into a hug

_The soft giggle I received in response was music to my ears_

The peace of the moment was broken by the sound of my phone ringing. It was Maggie

“Hi Maggie” I picked up the phone

“Alex, I need you to come to A.J’s school now. We have a situation. There is an active shooter in the school” she answered sounding distressed before hanging up.

“Kara, we need to go” I yelled quickly telling her what I knew

She changed quickly into her Supergirl costume and flew me there.

* * *

 

When we landed at the Haycock elementary school there was chaos everywhere. The whole street had been blocked off by police cars and the parents were being held behind the barricade with officers trying to keep them calm and giving them what information they knew.

We spotted Maggie standing by one of the cruisers talking into her walkie talkie and rushed over to her

“Thank god you guys are here” she said once she saw us

“What’s going on” I asked worriedly

“Trying to get the latest update” Maggie said while talking to the officers inside the school via radio. “Okay, the shooter has been neutralized. We can begin the recovery operation now and start getting people out”

We all heaved a sigh of relief “Do we know if A.J is okay?” I asked concerned

“I don’t know. A lot of the children are hiding in bathrooms and stairways so we need to wait for the recovery operation before we know anything” Maggie replied with fear in her voice.

“I am going in. I can help find and recover the hostages” Kara said before striding into the building

“We should go in too. We can help the other children and find A.J” I suggested

“We should but first I want to make a few things clear. The scene inside is under NCPD jurisdiction so please don’t act like a FBI agent in there. Be a concerned parent and not a DEO agent” she said sternly

“Okay” I agreed knowing it was useless to argue

We started to walk into the school building trying not to fall apart at the heartbreaking scene of dead bodies being brought out on stretchers.

We noticed A.J’s grade teacher helping a group of students come out from a bathroom and was walking them towards the entrance.

We walked towards her “Miss Williams, have you seen A.J?”

“Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer your son is fine and he is a hero. He is the reason we are alive and the shooter couldn’t do more damage” she said gratefully

“What happened, Miss Williams?” Maggie asked

“Before we could evacuate, the shooter came into our classroom and started raining bullets. I got the children to duck and luckily no one got hit but it was just a matter of time. It’s then that A.J charged the shooter and tackled him to the ground. That gave me enough time to get the rest of the children out of the classroom to hide till help came. I could hear a gunshot coming from the classroom so I know the shooter shot at A.J but somehow it didn’t hit him. It’s a miracle” she had tears in her eyes as she explained the harrowing situation.

_Holy crap, he is bulletproof_

“I am so relieved you are all safe. Do you know where is A.J?” I asked

“He’s waiting at the principal’s office. The principal needed to speak with you both”

“Okay we will head over there now” I said before Maggie and I walked over to the principal’s office.

* * *

 

We knocked at the door.

“Come in” a deep voice answered

As soon as we entered the office A.J came running to us “Mama” “Mommy” he yelled

“Thank god you are okay baby” we said as we hugged him tight

“Agent Danvers and Detective Sawyer, good to see you again”

“Good to see you too Mr. Nordhoff. We are so sorry for what happened here earlier today” Maggie said sincerely

“Yes, it’s sad to see what the world is coming to. But I am not leaving here till every child is safely returned home. Your son saved a lot of lives today”

“Miss Williams told us what happened. We are proud of him” I said proudly

“You should be proud of him and he is a hero. But there is something that is concerning me. I was viewing the video footage. The shooter shot at A.J point blank and he doesn’t even have a mark on him. Can you explain to me how a 6 year old child walked away unscathed after being shot at from close range”

_Maggie and I looked at each other….we knew we had no choice but to tell the truth_

“A.J is a half alien” I answered simply

“Oh, I suspected as much but it’s still different actually hearing the confirmation” Mr. Nordhoff looked thoughtful

“Is it going to be a problem?” Maggie asked

“I will try my best that it won’t be but I will need the both of you to cooperate as well. We cannot have A.J using his powers in school ever again. If word gets out to the other parents about him, there will be chaos. There is still a general mistrust when it comes to aliens”

“But he saved their children’s lives” Maggie protested

“I understand but I think it would be best if his true identity remains hidden. It would be safer for him as well. You need to make A.J understand that he can never use his powers here”

“We will” Maggie and I agreed to what he wanted

“The chairman of the school board would also like to talk to you. He wanted to be involved to make sure we all agreed on the situation. I will call him in now”

We nodded and waited while he stepped out and called the chairman in

“Mr. Nordhoff, I want to speak to them in private” we heard the chairman tell the principal

_Damn…..I would know that voice anywhere_

“Always a pleasure, Agent Danvers” the chairman said with a smirk as he entered the office.

“Good to see you again, Max” I grimaced

_Maxwell Lord is going to be involved……this can’t be good_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Lord plays his games and doesn't reveal what he wants just yet. Alex comes clean to Maggie about contacting her parents. Maggie has to make a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up where the previous one left off
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments.

Alex’s POV

“Always a pleasure, Agent Danvers” the chairman said with a smirk as he entered the office.

“Good to see you again, Max” I grimaced

“Well it’s certainly been a while, Alex. Cross my heart I missed you. You are looking good” He said with his smarmy smirk which somehow in his deluded head he thought was charming

“Wish I could say the same, Max” I snarled

“You wound me Alex. Let’s play nice” he laughed

“Let’s get to the point Max. What do you want and since when are you on elementary school boards?”

“Straight to the point as usual, Agent Danvers. I always liked that about you. You shouldn’t be so surprised I am on the school board. My company and I have always been involved in public projects and helping people” he gave a self-satisfied look

_I had to bite down my scoff of disbelief and the bile rising in my throat_

“After the shooting, once Nordhoff sent me the video footage and the name of the boy I instantly knew. A super powered boy with the name Alexander Sawyer Danvers, a coincidence I think not. I knew he was related to you somehow” he challenged

“He is our son and saved many innocent lives today. He is a hero” I said resolutely

“Oh of course he is. I never said he wasn’t” Max agreed which immediately made me suspicious. He would never call an alien a hero unless he had some ulterior motive.

“What do you want from our son and us?” Maggie spoke up

“Oh, I am sorry. I didn’t see you sitting there. Who are you again?” Max said finally noticing Maggie sitting next to me

“This is Detective Maggie Sawyer, the love of my life and my son’s other mother. Maggie, this is Maxwell Lord CEO of Lord Technologies” I made the appropriate introductions.

“Love of your life…that is interesting. And here I thought we had something special” Max tried to bait me

_The urge to punch him was getting stronger and stronger_

“First an alien sister and now an alien son. You have such a bleeding heart, Alex. It’s so sweet” he touched his hand to his heart as if genuinely moved.

_He is such an asshole_

“Do you plan to get to the point anytime soon” I said impatiently.

“I am willing to work with you on this. Convince your son never to use his powers at school again and the school will keep it’s mouth shut about him” he offered calmly

“There’s a but in there isn’t it. There’s always a but with you, Max. So just spit it out” I said suspiciously

“That brain strikes again, Agent Danvers. I always told you that you were too smart for government work. There is always a position available at Lord Technologies for you” he laughed

“Don’t play games, Max. Cut to the chase” I growled slamming my hand on the table

Maggie started to rub circles on my back trying to calm me down

“Since you asked so nicely” he sneered “I do have a small condition but I am not comfortable discussing it here. Come to my office tomorrow morning at 9 and we can discuss it or even better let’s discuss it over dinner tomorrow night. You can wear that black dress again like old times”

I could feel Maggie stiffen next to me

“Not a chance in hell, Max. I would rather eat slugs than have dinner with you” I said in complete disgust

“We will see about that. See you tomorrow morning at 9, Alex. It was nice meeting you, Detective Sawyer” he grinned before waltzing out of the principal’s office.

“Let’s go home” I said to Maggie quietly

“So, that was interesting” Maggie finally broke the silence once we were in the car driving home

“More like painful. The guy is a jerk” I was still feeling annoyed

“You guys used to date?” Maggie asked with an unreadable expression on her face

“Ew no. I went on a fake date with him once to pump him for information on a case and that’s it” I shuddered at the thought of actually dating Max Lord.

“So you guys never…..you know??”

“Hell no. The only time I got close to him was when I had to kick his ass” My face had screwed up at the thought as if I had just smelled rotten eggs.

“The look on his face when you called me the love of your life. It was pure heartbreak. I think I came in the way of true love” Maggie started to chortle with glee

“It’s not funny” I protested

“It totally is” she insisted still chuckling

I glared at her with a grumpy look on my face

Which was apparently the wrong thing to do as she just laughed harder.

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

As we pulled into the driveway of our home, I was till laughing. Teasing Alex was too much fun to pass up.

_I found the grumpy look she got when being teased completely adorable_

By the time we headed into the house it was already 06:30 in the evening.

“I will start a quick dinner if you want to help A.J with his shower and get him ready for bed” I suggested

Alex nodded and led A.J by the hand to his bedroom.

By the time Alex had gotten A.J ready for bed my chicken stir fry was ready. I plated it out quickly while Alex and A.J set the table.

I wanted to keep our dinner as short as possible because I could tell A.J was tired after all the excitement of the day and I wanted him to have an early night.

While we were eating Alex’s phone rang and she excused herself saying she had to take the call.

I don’t know who it was that was calling her but I could tell the call disturbed her. She looked anxious and distracted when she returned back to the table.

“You finish your dinner and I will put the little guy to bed. Then you can tell me what’s wrong okay?” I suggested leading A.J to his bedroom.

She nodded in response.

I tucked A.J into bed, made sure he had a glass of water at his bedside and finally gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead before walking out of his room.

Alex had finished eating by then and was putting away the left overs in the fridge.

“Who was on the phone Danvers? It’s obviously affecting you” I asked curiously

“Maggie, please come sit” she held out her hand and led me to the couch.

“What is it?” I asked stroking her hair back trying to calm her down. I could tell she was clearly nervous.

“Maggie, just hear me out okay. I know your first instinct is going to be to want to kill me but remember that you will miss me if you do” she rambled with a nervous laugh

“Just tell me, Alex” I said feeling a little nervous myself now.

“That was your mom on the phone. I tracked down your parents and contacted them”

“You did what” I said in complete shock interrupting her before she could continue

_I must have heard wrong…there’s no way she said my parents_

“I know your parent’s rejection haunts you till today and I wanted to see there if was a chance that you could get to talk to your parents and get answers to your questions about why they did what they did. I wanted to get you a chance at closure so I called them to see if they would be open to a meeting with you” she explained

“This is not your problem to fix, Alex. This is not the first time you have done this. You went and confronted Emily on my behalf without talking to me and now you reach out to my parents without telling me first. I know that you love me Alex but that doesn’t mean all my problems are yours to fix. I am sure you meant well but when you pull stunts like this you come across as nosy and insensitive” I growled out my anger gaining steam with every word

“And, were you just going to surprise me with them standing at our door step without a word of warning and a choice in the matter” I rolled on before she could speak

“I understand you are mad Maggie but please hear me out. I didn’t want to tell you I had contacted them before they agreed to the meeting because I didn’t want to bring all that old pain back up and then they refuse to see you. I didn’t want to put you through that feeling of rejection again. And I wasn’t planning to bring them here to surprise you or take away your choice. My only part in this was to find them and make sure they wanted to meet you. After that, I was going to give you the contact information and it was your choice to do what you wanted with it. It was up to you whether you wanted to meet them or never see their faces again. The only reason I made the initial contact is because I knew you wouldn’t and sometimes we all need a little push” Alex explained looking downcast

“So, here’s their number and your Mom told me they did want to meet you. Now you can decide what you want to do” she handed me a post-it with a number on it.

“I will leave you alone to think” she said with a sad smile

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best” I nodded since I really did want to be alone right now.

I stared at the post-it with the number on it for what seemed like hours

_I did not know what to do_

* * *

 

It was about an hour later when I headed into our bedroom. I had finally decided what do in regards to my parents.

Alex was sitting on a chair looking out of the window. She seemed pensive and lost in thought.

“Hey you” I greeted

“Hey” she said quietly

“So, I gave it a lot of thought and have made my decision. I am willing to meet them once so that I can come to terms finally with what happened. Also, everyone deserves a last chance” I said walking towards her.

“That’s great, Maggie. I am happy you are giving yourself a chance at closure” she smiled but I could sense the sadness behind it

“Alex” I said concerned

“I am so sorry, Maggie. You are right. I did mean well but it came across as nosy and insensitive. I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was honestly trying to help” she apologized softly and I could see a glimmer of tears in her eyes

_My heart hurt to see her like this_

_Now that I had calmed down and had a chance to think I could see what she did came from a place of love._

_She was so loyal and protective of those she loved that it made sense she would try and do something like this for me_

_Beneath the badass agent exterior was a sensitive soul who took other people’s words to heart. I could tell my words had hurt her tonight._

“Babe, can you please look at me” I sat down in her lap and tilted her head up as she was refusing to look at me.

“I am sorry too, babe. I was harsher than I should have been earlier. It’s just talking about my parents brought up all these old painful memories and I saw red and lashed out” I kissed her on the nose.

“You were completely justified in your anger Maggie and I probably did overstep my bounds with you. I didn’t mean to be nosy and insensitive. I just love you so much and wanted to make your past hurt a little less” she said obviously still beating herself up

“You are an idiot Danvers. Yeah, you may be a little nosy sometimes but you are my nosy parker. I am lucky to have someone that loves me so much that they would go to bat for me against my parents so that I can get closure. If the next words that come out of your mouth have anything to do with how you are not good enough for me, I swear to god Danvers I will hurt you” I laughed into her neck

“I am still sorry” she mumbled

“Apology accepted. Maybe, next time just talk to me first before hatching these grand plans and we will be golden” I peppered her entire face with soft kisses till she finally laughed

“There’s that laugh I love. Before that you were looking like a cross between a whipped puppy and Bambi”

“Pfft I am nothing like Bambi” she scoffed. “Damn your cuteness, I couldn’t even stay sad for a minute” she grumbled

“That’s the way I like it. I like many moods on you but sad is not one of them” I chuckled. “What else is bringing you down Danvers. I can tell there is something else”

“I am a little worried about the meeting with Max tomorrow. He wants something and knowing him it’s not something good” she confided in me looking worried

“It will be okay, babe. We will face whatever it is together. Also, I can ravish you for the rest of the night so that you are too tired to worry” I grinned looking her up and down.

“No ravishing possible. A.J is in the next room” she protested with a pout

“Details details. This weekend he and Aunt Kara can have bonding time at her apartment because I want to be able to do what I want with you all night without any interruptions” I said insistently

“Sounds like a plan” Alex agreed breathlessly

“What do you need from me now, babe” I softly asked

“Can you please just hold me all night” she asked her eyes full of vulnerability

“Anytime Danvers” I giggled as she carried me off to bed.

_I knew she was worried about Max Lord. But I meant every word I said. We will deal with it together_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Next chapter : Max Lord finally lays his cards on the table. How will Alex and Maggie react to what he wants?


	6. Note

Due to obvious waning interest and lack of feedback I have decided to put this story on hold. I will someday finish it but for now I have lost inspiration. A lot of effort goes into writing a story and trying to update it pretty regularly and with lack of feedback from the readers it's hard to find the motivation to do so as you don't know what's working and what's not. I would like to thank all the people who did leave feedback. It's more appreciated than you know. Feel free to ignore this but I just wanted to give the people kind enough to read my story a heads up. Take care everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left feedback and indicated they were reading and wanted the story continued. So, I have decided to continue and finish this story for you guys. I am one of the writers who loves the interaction with the readers. Just a one line comment makes us motivated and lets us know people are reading. So, please do let me know what you like or don't like and what you would like to see and I will try my best to incorporate it.

Alex’s POV

I couldn’t stop my foot from tapping nervously as I waited outside Max Lord’s office.

Maggie had wanted to come with me but I insisted on coming alone.

_I did not want to expose Maggie to a snake like Maxwell Lord any more than necessary_

“Mr. Lord will see you now, Agent Danvers” his secretary informed me.

“Thank you” I said before stepping into his office.

Max Lord was sitting at his desk playing with a glass paper weight

“Alex, you are five minutes early. I like that” he greeted once he saw me.

“Max” I nodded in greeting

“I know I am irresistible but you were so impatient to see me you came early” he laughed

“Don’t flatter yourself Max” I gave him an unimpressed look

“Can I get you anything to drink. Coffee, tea, bourbon” he offered

“Nothing , thank you. I am good. Can we get to why you wanted to meet me here today” I said wanting to get straight the point

_I wanted to get this over and done with as my tolerance level for Max was 1 on a scale of 1 to 10 at best._

“Straight to business, as usual. Fine, we will do it your way” he smirked “I have a business proposal for you”

“I am not leaving D.E.O and joining Lord Technologies” I said resolutely.

“Let me finish” he put his hand up “I have made some improvements to my Bizarro experiments and I am ready to start actual human trials”

“You are kidding right. You want to inject some other person with my sister’s DNA and turn them into a monster with all these powers that they can’t control just so that you can use them against Supergirl. Because it worked so well the last time” I scoffed in disbelief.

“I am not doing this to harm Supergirl. We need a safeguard against her and other super powered aliens for when they go evil or are being mild controlled. We all suffered during your sister being hit with Red Kryptonite and the Myriad because we didn’t have a safeguard in place. We cannot risk Supergirl or Superman going evil or another Non rising just because we were too scared to take action” he tried to explain his proposal in his usual self- righteous way.

“And you don’t see anything wrong with manipulating someone’s genetic make -up to impart them with these powers they were not meant to have. Not to mention, mind controlling them and brainwashing them which I am sure you will do” I countered

“I have learned from the past. I will not create an evil monster who has no will of their own. I just want to have a powerful meta human who can protect us if the aliens go rogue. Plus there is no reward without risk” he shrugged

“What role do I play in all this? Why are you mentioning this project to me. Do you need help with understanding Kryptonian physiology and is that why you called me here” I asked confused still not very sure what his exact motives were.

“Well, your help with Kryptonian physiology would be certainly appreciated but I have much bigger plans for you, Alex” He grinned

“Care to enlighten me” I was starting to lose patience with this game of cat and mouse he seemed to be playing

“The new Bizarro, the most powerful meta human to exist is going to be you, Alex. You are going to be the only subject of my new trial”

_I just stared at him in shock. I couldn’t believe what he was trying to suggest._

“I think there is something extremely poetic about you being the safeguard if Supergirl goes evil. Sister vs. sister. It would definitely up the entertainment value for sure. I would have my popcorn ready for that showdown” he laughed

“You must be out of your mind if you think I will agree to this” I scoffed

“No one is forcing you into anything, Alex. You are free to say no but then my hand might slip and I would mistakenly show the video of your son being an alien to the entire world. I wonder what would happen to him then. Maybe Cadmus will kidnap him and dissect him for research. That would be such a pity” he tutted in fake sympathy

“You son of a bitch” I seethed as I grabbed him by his shirt collar.

“I wouldn’t suggest doing that, Alex. It is a big decision so you have 48 hours. Rather than losing your temper with me and threatening me I would use that time wisely. Your son’s life might depend on it”

I let go of his shirt collar

“You have 47 hours and 56 minutes. I will expect your answer by then. Tick tock Agent Danvers. Now, if you don’t mind I have to get back to work” he smirked

I spun around and walked out of his office.

_This is bad….what are we going to do_

_I need to punch something_

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

It was 12 pm and I still hadn’t heard from Alex. I knew she was meeting Lord at 9 am this morning so it was worrying me that I couldn’t get a hold of her after that.

I decided to call Kara and check if she had seen Alex.

“Hey Maggie” she answered on the second ring

“Hi Kara. Have you seen Alex since morning? I have been trying to get a hold of her but her phone keeps going to voicemail and she won’t answer my texts” I said concerned

“I am here at the D.E.O and she is here but has been cooped up in the training room for the last 2 hours beating the crap out of the punching bag. I haven’t gotten to speak to her yet but Winn mentioned she was in a terrible mood and refused to speak to anyone when she came in” Kara filled me in.

“I am guessing the meeting with Max Lord didn’t go well” I was getting more worried with every second that passed

“If that douche bag did anything to hurt her I swear I will throw him onto Mars and let the White Martians have him” Kara said angrily

_I couldn’t help but laugh a little at that image_

“Alex just came out from the training room. She is saying her phone broke that’s why she couldn’t contact you. She wants to meet you, me and J’onn back at the house in 45 minutes.  She has something she wants to tell us but she won’t tell me what it’s about” Kara quickly relayed the message

“Okay, I will see you guys at the house” I said before hanging up.

_The ball of dread in the pit of my belly was growing bigger._

_I had a gut feeling….something was very wrong._

* * *

 

As I pulled up into the driveway about 45 minutes later, I saw that Alex, J’onn and Kara were already inside.

“Hey everyone” I greeted them. They were sitting on the sectional couch in the living room

“Hey babe” I leaned down to give Alex a quick kiss hello. It’s then that I noticed that her knuckles were bruised and bloodied

“What happened to your hands, Alex? We need to get these cleaned up” I said concerned before turning around to head into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

“Maggie, wait” Alex stopped me. “We can clean my hands up later. Right now, I need to talk to you guys about something”

“What is it Alex” J’onn asked in his calming space dad demeanor.

_I looked at him gratefully… we needed calm right now_

“So you all know I had a meeting with Max Lord this morning” Alex started

The three of us nodded in acknowledgement.

“He has been doing some additional tinkering with his Bizarro experiment and now he feels confident enough to try it again” she continued

“What?? He wants to wreck another innocent person’s life. The first time he did it he totally messed with that girl’s brain and she is still lying comatose. We have to stop him” Kara started to pace up and down agitated with anger

_I could tell by the look on Alex’s face that this wasn’t the worst of it_

“Kara wait” I put my hand up to stop her. “There’s something else isn’t there” I asked Alex

She nodded “Max wants me to the subject of his new trial. He wants me to be the new Bizarro”

“So he wants to inject you with my DNA so that you will get my powers. It’s too risky. We have no way of predicting how your body will react” Kara said immediately

“Kara is right, babe. There is no way in hell I will let him use you as a guinea pig for one of his stupid experiments” I fumed

Alex grabbed my hand “We have no choice, Maggie. If I say no, he will release the footage of A.J using his powers outing our son to the entire world” she sounded exhausted

  
“I can’t let you take that risk Alex. What if Max is playing you and it’s actually a set up. What if when you go in, he captures you and does something even worse than what we are thinking” J’onn said clearly frightened for his older daughter.

“I have to take that risk J’onn. I have to protect A.J at all costs. The thought of Cadmus finding out he is an alien and doing something bad to him makes me sick to my stomach. I will not let that happen. I will lose myself if I have to if it keeps him safe. I guess I now understand what Dad must have gone through when Cadmus threatened him about killing Kara and me” Alex sighed with tears in her eyes.

“You are my daughter and I will protect you. I will come with you to Max Lord and make sure everything is done in such a way that there’s no harm done to you. The experiments will be done under our supervision or else no deal. I will protect the both of you with everything I have” J’onn hugged Kara and Alex and I could see that all three of them were crying.

“We will figure this out together, Alex. I am always with you. El Mayara remember” Kara said softly to Alex

“El Mayara” Alex whispered back

_Alex looked exhausted and like she was about to fall to the floor any second_

“Hey guys. I think it’s a good idea if we continue this tomorrow. Alex is exhausted and needs to rest” I suggested

J’onn and Kara seemed to agree as they quickly said their goodbyes and left.

“Come here babe” I pulled Alex to me in a tight hug.

She clung to me and I never wanted to let go either.

* * *

 

“I guess you need some time to think” she spoke after a few moments of silence.

“Think about what?” I asked confused

“About what you want to do. Who knows what will happen to me and what I will become once we go through with the experiment. I know you didn’t sign up for something like this” she said in a small voice

“So am I not a part of El Mayara? “ I asked with hurt in my voice “I signed up for being with Alex Danvers and that’s what I am doing”

“But I may not remain Alex Danvers any longer. I may become totally different” she yelled but I could tell it was not out of anger but fear

“I love every version of you and even if you change I will love that version too because it will still be you. I am in love with you Alex Danvers and no bone headed experiment is going to change that. A.J is my son too and we will protect him together. You don’t have to do this alone” I promised

“I am in love with you too, Maggie. I guess I just got scared that this would mess up your life. We don’t know what powers I will get and how they might affect me. It’s going to be a big adjustment”

“I am already dealing with one super powered being in this house so what’s one more” I shrugged

“So stop being a self-sacrificing idiot Danvers. You are not getting rid of me and we are doing this together. Understood?” I asked mock sternly

“Understood” she nodded with a smile that finally reached her eyes.

“Now, it’s the middle of the day and we are all alone at home. I think we should advantage of the kid-free zone we are in right now” I grinned at her

“What did you have in mind” she asked looking interested

“I think you know” I took her by the hand and tugged her into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Next chapter : Sanvers fluff with A.J before things get crazy again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy family day out. Ends with some much needed Sanvers smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but fluff and some smut before things get pretty serious again with Max Lord and Maggie's parents in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments

Alex’s POV

“Mommy, Mama are you ready? Aunt Kara will be here in 20 minutes” A.J knocked loudly on our bedroom door.

“Do you know what they are planning” Maggie asked grumpy at being woken up and having to get out of bed.

“No, only thing I was told is we are having a family day out and to wear shorts and T-shirts. The rest A.J and Kara are keeping secret” I replied rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

“Well your sister and your son plotting in secret cannot bode well for the rest of us” she grumbled

“Oh, so he’s only my son now” I frowned

“Yes, when he’s conspiring with Kara behind our back he’s just your son” she smirked

“Come on Dimples, you go get ready and I will make coffee for us. Otherwise our son will break down our bedroom door if we are not ready on time” I pulled on my robe and stepped into the kitchen.

“Fine” she sighed before gathering her clothes and stepping into the shower.

Thirty minutes later Maggie, A.J and I were sitting ready waiting for Kara to arrive.

There was a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Kara and J’onn. Kara had a huge grin on her face and J’onn looked most unamused standing there wearing shorts and a T-shirt like the rest of us.

“Looking good J’onn” I giggled trying my hardest to hold in my laughter

“Not another word Alex. I was faced with the matching pouts of A.J and Kara and I just couldn’t say no so here I am” he warned

_I turned to check and both Kara and A.J had completely innocent expressions on their faces_

“Now that we are all here, can you tell us where we are going” Maggie asked curiously

“You will find out when we get there. Only thing I can tell you is we will be flying to get there” Kara replied

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Why can’t we just go somewhere that’s driving distance?” Maggie protested

“It’s okay Maggie. We will be there in thirty minutes maximum. J’onn and I very safe flyers and we will get you there safe and sound” Kara said comfortingly

“Yeah, I have flown with both of them and there have been a few close shaves but they have never dropped me” I shrugged

“That is so comforting to hear” Maggie glared at me.

“I was kidding Maggie. They both are very steady flyers and you will feel completely safe” I rubbed her back “You go with Kara and I can go with J’onn. A.J can fly solo to practice his flying”

I could tell Maggie was still feeling nervous so I decided to use diversionary tactics.

“Let’s make this interesting. Whoever gets there first gets to pick the movie on movie nights for the next month” I challenged looking at both Maggie and Kara.

I could see Maggie’s competitive instinct kick in “You are on Danvers. Get ready to watch rom coms for the next month” she teased knowing that I was not the biggest fan of rom coms.

She turned to Kara “I feel like I should be asking to see your license. Do superheroes get flying licenses” she joked

“Don’t worry Maggie. We got this” Kara assured her.

“Can we go now?” A.J cut in obviously running out of patience.

I couldn’t help but laugh as Maggie gave a loud yelp when Kara lifted off with Maggie clutched to her side.

“Ready J’onn?” I asked

He nodded and I hopped on to his back and he took off as well. A.J was already in the air flying next to Kara.

* * *

 

I could tell Kara and Maggie had a lead on us and the competitive part of me didn’t like that at all “J’onn let’s go higher. We can’t lose to them” I urged

“Of course I can fly higher. I just don’t want to drop you” he protested

“Trust me I will manage to hang on. Don’t worry about me. We have to get there first” I insisted.

“Okay then. Hold on” he yelled before gaining both speed and height.

I determinedly clung on to his back like a koala bear.

A few moments later I noticed A.J was flying next to us.

“Baby, this might be a little too high for you. Why don’t you go back and fly with Mommy and Aunt Kara?” I urged

“Mommy is screaming too loud for me to focus. It’s more fun up here with you guys. I’ll race you grandpa” A.J yelled before shooting off.

I tapped J’onn on the shoulder “Pick up speed. We can’t lose to a six year old”

He grumbled and rolled his eyes “You girls are way too competitive”

* * *

 

Much to my delight J’onn and I touched down at the destination a full one minute before Kara and Maggie.

“I guess I am picking the movies for the next month. Better get used to seeing some horror flicks” I said with a smug smile.

“We would have reached here first if Kara didn’t fly like a grandma” Maggie accused

“Excuse me. You were screaming too loud for me to focus on anything. Every time I tried to gain height you screamed blue murder” Kara defended pinning the blame on Maggie.

They stood there facing each with matching glares on their faces

“Calm down children. Do I need to give you each a time out” I guffawed.

Even without heat vision the matching glares I received burned me to ashes.

My delight soon turned to horror once I realized where we were. I had been too focused on the bet to notice where we were. Written in big letters at the entrance were the words “WELCOME TO THE ISLANDS OF ADVENTURE, UNIVERSAL STUDIOS, ORLANDO”

“Are you kidding me right now?” I pointed a finger accusingly at Kara.

“I have always wanted to come here and so has A.J so we are spending our family day here” Kara skipped ahead excitedly grabbing A.J’s hand.

“This works for me. I love roller coasters and amusement parks” Maggie shrugged before following behind them.

_I stared at her as if she had grown another head._

“I feel your pain, Alex” J’onn put his hand on my shoulder. He looked about as happy as I felt.

“I heard that. Super hearing remember. Stop being Grumpy and Grumpier and let’s go” Kara called out.

J’onn and I sighed and slowly trailed behind the others.

We had been in there for a couple of hours and the bright Florida sun and the long, winding lines of people and screaming children had not done much to improve my mood.

  
“Come on, babe.” Maggie laughed as we trudged along to the next ride.  
  
A.J was skipping along happily clutching Kara’s hand with one hand and Maggie’s with the other. He laughed happily when they swung him in the air.   
  
“Kara” I hissed as I was pulled into the line of waiting people. “You know I hate water rides. Do you know where the water comes from? It's probably full of germs and debris and god knows what else from all the people who went before us.”  
  
Kara rolled her eyes. “Stop being such a drama queen. We came here to have some fun, remember? To forget about everything and just cut loose for a day. Besides, A.J wants to ride the ‘Bilge Rat Barges’ don't you, Buddy?”  
  
“Yes!” A.J nodded eagerly, practically shouting. He punctuated this by hopping up and down a few times.  
  
“See?” Maggie looked infuriatingly smug. “You're outnumbered 3-against-2.” She smiled sweetly, leaning over to kiss me.

The deal was sealed when A.J tugged at my shorts and gave me his charming smile “Please Mama, please”

  
In the face of his plea and Maggie’s brief kiss, I crumbled like a house of cards

“We are the first and second in command of a highly secret government agency and we couldn’t even say no to going on a stupid water ride” J’onn shook his head  
  
We were nearing the front of the line. I tried to listen as A.J and Kara giddily planned which ride to get on after this one. I just wanted to go to home and relax. It seemed that the line was moving faster now, bringing me closer to my doom. Then it was our turn.  
  
“Excuse me,” I said to the guy that checked our wrists for all day passes. My voice was low, but hopeful, as a last minute idea for salvation occurred to me “Can I have a poncho, please?”  
  
The guy was cute in his way, college-aged and clean cut. He smiled at me with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “Sorry, but we're all out.”  
  
I could hear Maggie’s snorts of laughter in my wake as I tramped miserably to the waiting raft. The seat was damp and I gritted my teeth as I felt the moisture absorb into my shorts. No wonder babies screamed their heads off when they were wet and needed a change of diaper. This was torture.  
  
The park attendant came over and looked to make sure everyone was strapped in before releasing the raft down its course. We started to move and A.J squealed in delight.  
  
I was surprised that it wasn't so bad after all. We were halfway through the ride and there had only been some splashing on our legs and feet. I was starting to enjoy myself and joined in on the “woahs” and assorted noises and shrieks my family were making as the ride progressed, only feeling a little silly.  
  
The ride was almost over and the water was sloshing over us a little bit more frequently than before. I  was satisfied that I wouldn't come out of this looking like a drowned rat when Kara yelled one word that challenged that assurance in a very definite way.  
  
“WATERFALL!” Kara shouted with unfettered glee.  
  
I looked to my left in alarm. Sure enough, there was a car wash tunnel up ahead and Popeye was spraying loads of water from a water hose, and from the looks of it, I was going to be drenched.  
  
“Lean right! _Lean right_!” I cried frantically. I jerked my body to the right, trying to create some momentum to turn the raft around so that I wouldn’t get soaked. I looked to Maggie , who had almost fallen over with  laughter as she watched my  hapless efforts to maneuver the raft”  
  
Despite my best efforts it happened. We were inside the car wash tunnel getting splashed from all sides, and the roar of the water falling drowned me out temporarily. I passed directly underneath the water hose, holding my hands over my head to no avail. I could feel the water pouring down over me, and then it was over. We were on the other side of the tunnel and I opened my eyes cautiously. Everyone else was a little wet but it seemed I had taken the brunt of it.  
  
Soon we were standing out in the sun, and I appreciated the warmth.   
  
“You okay?” Maggie asked sympathetically.  
  
“Yeah, just great” I grimaced.  
  
“Come on. We still have other rides to go to” she took my hand and pulled me along

“We are drenched already. Let's go have some fun” I grinned.

* * *

 

It was 6 pm and we had been at the park most of the day. It was time to go home.

“You can fly with J’onn if you want” I suggested to Maggie for both her and Kara’s sake.

“Nah, I will stick with Supergirl” she smiled

“I can go slower if you want” Kara offered

“And I promise not to scream as much” Maggie laughed

“Deal” they both agreed with smiles on their faces

_It made me feel all warm and fuzzy to see the two most important women in my life get along_.

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

We were finally home. Alex and I thanked Kara and J’onn for a lovely family day out. It was nice to be with loved ones and have fun and not have to think about Max Lord and my parents for a day.

_The day wasn’t over yet though and I still had plans for tonight_

“A.J buddy, do you want to spend the night at Aunt Kara’s?” I asked innocently

“Yes” He replied excitedly

“Do you mind, Kara?” I asked

“Not at all. I love spending time with him. Is anything going on though?” she asked curiously

_It seemed she finally caught on because her face turned red_

“Actually don’t say anything. I don’t want details. Gross you guys” she shuddered before leaving with A.J

“Finally it’s just us” I grinned at Alex once we were in our bedroom.

“Yes, what shall we do with ourselves” she looked thoughtful

“I have a few ideas” I smirked before nipping her earlobe

“I need to shower first. Still feeling gross from the water ride earlier” she shuddered

“Before you do that I need to tell you the only good thing about agreeing to Max Lord’s experiment is you will be able to fly. The only super powered person I am flying with ever again is you. I like Kara and all but flying with her was scary” I shivered

“Oh come on you big baby, it wasn’t that bad” she laughed

_I shivered again but for a completely reason. I was done with conversation for the rest of the night. I wanted us to focus on something else._

“You okay Maggie” Alex asked concerned as she saw me shiver

“Yeah, just feeling cold. I need warming up. Do you think you can help with that?” I purred

“Definitely, I will warm you up. I can keep you warm all night long” she said smooth as silk pulling me closer to her.

“All night huh? Do you think you can handle me all night long” I teased

“Strip and get in the shower now, Dimples” she growled

_I loved it when she took charge_

“Yes Agent Danvers” I stripped my clothes as I walked into the bathroom.

* * *

 

I opened the shower door and stepped in and turned the water on. It took a while to adjust the temperature I wanted but I sighed in pleasure once the water turned hot.

I heard the shower door open and Alex stepped in behind me.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Alex turned me around and her hands traveled softly over my curves.

"Is it close to how much I love you?"  I grinned. My eyes lit up as I watched the water cascade over Alex’s shoulders and over her breasts. I brought my hands up and followed the path of water with my hands.

Alex tickled my bottom lip with her tongue and parted my lips with ease. Her tongue slid along mine in a familiar and passionate dance. The minute her thumbs grazed my nipples my control was lost and I couldn’t help but moan into her mouth.  
  
“You don’t get to touch me. If you do I stop” Alex instructed seriously.

When I nodded she trailed her lips across my jaw and pinched my erect nipples receiving another throaty groan from me in return.

"Alex please" I panted.

“Begging so soon” she smiled against my neck and laved my pulse point before nipping at my collar bone.

She continued further down and finally took a nipple into her mouth causing me to bite down on my lower lip moaning loudly. My hand tangled in her wet hair "God Danvers" I sighed.

I received a sharp pinch to my side in response “I am letting it slide this time but this is your last warning. Touch me again and I stop”

Once she was satisfied I understood and would obey she dragged her nails along my thighs and they automatically parted for her.

Alex took my hands and intertwined our fingers lifting my hands above my head. She pressed her entire body against mine. Breast to breast, hip to hip, thigh to thigh, and she rolled her hips. I moaned loudly.  
  
“Keep your hands there” she ordered.

"Please Alex" I begged. I was beyond turned on by this point with all the teasing and needed to come.

She kissed down my neck again and attached her lips to my pulse point. She sucked and ran her tongue over the skin pulsing beneath the skilled muscle. She glided her fingers through my sex and nibbled at my neck.

"Fuck" I moaned and pulled a leg up to wrap around her waist.

She backed me further into the wall to keep me steady and pulled my other leg around her waist. She flicked my clit teasingly and much to my relief finally entered me with two long fingers making me gasp in pleasure. My head fell back against the tiles and Alex devoured my neck and shoulders with her mouth while her fingers played me like a finely tuned instrument.

She rubbed her thumb in small circles over my clit and added a third finger. She moved back to my lips and took the bottom one between her teeth nipping and pulling at it as she curled her fingers and moved her thumb feverishly.

Alex thrust once more and bit down hard on my lip. That was my undoing. I screamed her name and my hips moved wildly against her hand. I finally stiffened and felt the heat from my belly spread outward to my limbs. I slumped against Alex and shut my eyes trying to get my breath back.

Alex kissed my forehead and carefully unhooked my legs letting them down easy. Once they were down Alex wrapped her arms around my neck in a safe embrace letting me catch my breath “Are you warm now” Alex asked with a wicked smile.

All I could do was nod.

After a few minutes once I had recovered my breath I saw Alex looking thoughtful.

“What are you thinking Danvers” I curiously asked

 “Hmmm just wondering how many more times I am going to make you scream my name tonight” she grinned

“Brat” I said affectionately as she lifted me into her arms and carried me back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Water ride described in this chapter is Bluto's Bilge rat barges in Islands of Adventure, Orlando. Evil ride but so much fun. Does leave you like a soaked rat though lol.
> 
> Next chapter : Alex has an answer for Max Lord. Maggie talks to her parents on the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets some unexpected news. Kara has a request for Alex. Danvers sisters own Max Lord's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets up a couple of big things coming up in the next couple of chapters.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who is reading the story and left kudos and comments.

Maggie’s POV

I had been staring for the last 20 minutes at the post-it note in my hand. The 10 digit number written on it was at the same time scaring me away but also drawing me in.

_I knew what I had to do…I was just working up the courage to do it_

I took another deep breath before I finally bit the bullet and dialed.

_I wanted to make this call alone…that’s why I was making it while at the precinct and not at home with Alex and A.J_

 “Hello” A very familiar voice answered. A voice I had not heard in fifteen years. A voice that once upon a time used to sing me lullabies and tell me stories every night.

“Hi Mom. It’s me, Maggie” I said with my voice cracking in spite of trying my hardest to keep it steady.

“Maggie honey, I can’t believe it’s you. I have waited so long to hear your voice” I could hear the pain in her voice and that she had started to cry.

_She shouldn’t be crying…she abandoned me and not the other way around_

“No one was holding a gun to your head and stopping you from calling, Mom” I retorted before I could stop myself

_I took deep breaths and counted to twenty in my head to try and calm myself down._

“Trust me Maggie, I wanted to but circumstances stopped me” she said apologetically

“Alex mentioned to me that she had spoken to you and that you were interested in talking with me. I had some questions for you and Dad” I chose to be business- like and get to the point. I couldn’t deal with getting emotional right now.

“I was trying to work up the courage to find you and talk to you and then Alex was like a god send and contacted us instead. She sounds like a very sweet girl. And I would like to try and answer any question you have. You deserve at least that much from us. The only thing I ask is we meet in person. I don’t want to do this on the phone, sweetie”

“Alex is great” I agreed “Talking of deserving something from you, did I deserve to be thrown out like yesterday’s trash when I was just 14 years old?”

“Maggie, I know you are angry and have been haunted by these questions for years but honey, can you please just find it in your heart to meet me once. I will answer whatever questions you have for me”

“Fine” I agreed “Where is Dad? I would like to speak to him as well”

“Your dad is not at home” she answered quickly

_I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was lying. She was obviously trying to hide something_

“What are you not telling me? He’s not fine with this is he? Does he even know or are you trying to contact me behind his back?” I volleyed a barrage of questions at her needing to understand what was really going on.

_It was too good to be true that both my parents were open to re-connecting with me._

My questions were met with a sigh “Can we just discuss this when we meet, Maggie. It will be easier for me to explain” she pleaded

“No mom, tell me now. Just rip off the band aid” I insisted

“Your father passed away three months ago” she said softly

_What….that couldn’t be true…I must have heard wrong_

“Maggie, are you still there” my Mom asked concerned after I had stood in silent shock for a couple of minutes starting at the phone in my hand.

“Why am I hearing this now? No one obviously considered it important that I be informed. He really meant it when he said that he wouldn’t accept me even when on his death bed, didn’t he?” the hurt and betrayal I was feeling right now were cutting deep.

“Maggie, I understand the hurt and confusion you are feeling but please give me four days. I will be in National City next Monday. I will text you the flight details”

“Okay, I will be at the airport to pick you up” I hung up the phone with that. I was feeling too tired and beaten down to talk to her any more today.

_My mind couldn’t help but flash back to my child hood memories with my dad. Pictures of piggy back rides and building tire swings together filled my mind._

I could feel my cheeks get wet with my tears.

_The thing is I didn’t know if I was crying for my dad or my lost childhood or maybe a little of both._

* * *

 

Alex’s POV

“Hey Vasquez, did you get a chance to screen through those files of Max Lord?” I asked as I walked up to her desk.

“Yes Ma'am,  I went through a bunch of surveillance footage we have of Max Lord and I think you will find this footage of him and General Lane to be of particular interest” she smirked as she handed me a flash drive.

“Thanks Susan, I will take a look at it right now in my office” I smiled

“Ma'am, should we inform Lucy since her father is involved” Vasquez asked a little worried.

“Let me take a look at the footage and then we can talk to Lucy together” I put a hand on her shoulder briefly before walking to my office.

I plugged the flash drive into the laptop on my desk and waited for the images to load.

As the images finally filled my screen, I couldn’t help but give a little grin

_Max Lord is sorely mistaken if he thinks he is the only one who has leverage….he won’t know what’s hit him._

_I couldn’t wait to finally wipe that smug grin off his face_

I quickly ejected the flash drive and put it in my pocket. I would need it for my meeting with Max Lord today.

I looked up when I heard a knock on my office door

“Hey Alex, have a minute?” Kara poked her head in.

“For you always” I smiled gesturing for her to come in. “What’s going on?”

“I wanted to catch you before you went to meet Max Lord. I have been thinking a lot about it. I know initially I was scared but I want you to do it” Kara said resolutely

“What” I asked surprised. I was expecting anything out of her mouth but that.

“Do you know what is my biggest fear? That I will someday lose you to something stupid like a bullet and I won’t be able to stop it. You are the most important person in my life and you are my home. I won’t be able to take it if I lost my home for a second time in my life. If working with Max gets you super powers and means that I won’t lose you to things humans are vulnerable to, I want you to do it. Maybe I am being selfish but I don’t want to live to be 200 years old on Earth if you are not here with me” Kara spoke straight from her heart.

“Kara, you are my home too and I will do everything I can in my power  to stay with you as long as I can” I pulled her into a tight hug overcome with emotion.

“I am not finished. What made Bizzaro dangerous was not the fact that she had superpowers but the fact that Max had brainwashed her and filled her with hatred. As long as we can make sure the experiment is done under our control without giving Max a chance to play his dirty games, we can make it work. Also, I hate to admit it but Max is right about one thing, we do need a safe guard in case I get hit by red K again or get mind controlled. I can’t think of anyone better than you.  Just imagine us standing side by side fighting crime together”

“Isn’t that what we do now” I laughed

“Yes we do but think of the difference it will make when we both have super powers. Criminals and bad guys won’t stand a chance” she enthused.

“Vasquez found some footage on Max and Sam Lane which will give us leveraging power. It won’t be enough to get him to call of the Bizzaro 2.0 experiment but it should be enough to ensure it is done the way we want it done” I said calmly

“What footage did she find?” she asked curiously.

“I will show you when I show him. We should go see Max now” I urged.

“So, are you saying yes?” she asked insistently

“Not like I have much of a choice especially if you bring out the pout” I punched her shoulder lightly. “If I agree to this Miss Perfect Child, you have to be the one to tell Mom” I bargained

“You know if you have super powers, the next time Eliza gets on your case about something you can just fly away” she smiled cheekily

_Hmmm I had never thought of it that way_

“You should have just led with that. Alright, I am in” I grinned at Kara “Now let’s go deal with Trashwell”

Kara just chuckled loudly at that.

* * *

 

“Both the Danvers sisters today. It must be my lucky day” Max greeted us as we walked into his office.

“I assume you are here to give me your answer, Alex. And you didn’t even take the full 48 hours. You are back in 47 hours and 1 minute. Impressive” He continued

“I have an answer for you, Max. I am willing to participate in Bizzaro 2.0 but the experiment will be done at DEO by DEO scientists and doctors. You will provide the DNA sample to be used and you are welcome to observe but nothing will be done at your facilities. You don’t get to play any of your dirty games” I informed him firmly.

“You seem to be under the misconception Agent Danvers that you are in control of our arrangement. Do I need to remind you of the video I have of your son?” he said the expression on his face turning nastier with every passing second.

“I remember perfectly. But I think you need to see this and then you may be wanting to change your position” I pulled out the flash drive and showed it to him.

“What is this” he looked at me suspiciously

“Just wait a second and you will find out” I plugged the flash drive into one of his computers and within a minute all his office screens were showing the same images.

Images of Sam Lane handing Max Lord an Omegahedron.

His face paled for a second before he put on his usual bravado “This all you got. This proves nothing” he sneered

“Well Max if I was you, I wouldn’t want images of me accepting a device that was used by alien terrorists to try and eliminate the human race floating around. May create the wrong impression and get you into trouble” I suggested calmly

“What deal are you offering” he glared

“Come to the DEO tomorrow morning at 9 AM with the DNA sample and we can further discuss the process. But, let’s make it clear you are not in control and you will stay far away from Alex after tomorrow, are we clear? Otherwise I have other ways of making you understand” Kara laid down the law with Max

“Crystal” he mock saluted “But I want the footage destroyed”

“Of course” I agreed “As soon as you destroy the footage you have that shows A.J using his powers, I will destroy the footage of you and Lane. Fair is fair” I shrugged

“I will see you tomorrow morning at 9 AM. Looking forward to working with you again, Alex. It’s always fun with you” he smirked and held out a hand to shake

“What did I just tell you” Kara growled

I stepped forward as if I was about to shake his hand before decking him with a right hook.

He fell on the floor with his nose bleeding

“You broke my nose, you bitch” he yelled

“Count yourself lucky I just broke your nose. Threaten my son or anyone in my family ever again and a broken nose will be the least of your problems. Have a good day Max” I warned before turning to walk out of his office.

“That was awesome” Kara said in awe as she followed me out.

I had a proud smirk on my face as I accepted her high five.

_The douchebag had it coming for a long time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Next chapter : Bizzaro 2.0 commences. Alex is there for Maggie as her mom's visit gets closer
> 
> What powers would you guys like Alex to have???

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)  
> Next chapter : girls night out. Fluff before a little drama


End file.
